


How to discipline your little brother

by TheEternalEmpress



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Office Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, tagging just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEternalEmpress/pseuds/TheEternalEmpress
Summary: ASL PWP. High school AU. What makes Luffy so hard to discipline is the fact that he's a ball of limitless energy. Luckily, his brothers just know what exactly they should do.





	How to discipline your little brother

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write a PWP after Three Words. Finally, I'm done with this fic!
> 
> Warning: Switching POVs. Sort-of kinky. Ace, Sabo, and Luffy are not blood brothers so don't worry.

 

 

 

Luffy trembles under Smoker's gaze, face red and eyes teary as he tries to bite his sobs. Normally, the sight is enough to sendSabo and Ace to hysterics. But, this time, Ace is unusually calm, sitting next to Luffy with his arms crossed and face void of the usual fire. Sabo, too, is sitting next to Luffy, and he's having immense trouble in keeping the blooming giddiness from showing.

"I've called you two today because Luffy has disrupted two classes and almost destroyed half of the basketball court, again," Smoker says, eyeing their little brother with an annoyed gaze. Ace's calm look instantly shifts to one of aggressiveness and he scoots closer towards their little brother. Thankfully, Smoker dismisses it as another weird behavior of the D brother. "I know that your brother has some...attention issues but it does not excuse him from his behavior. I have no choice but to put him under the probation of the counseling office. He'll have to go to a counselor for two weeks after his classes end."

"N-No!" Luffy says, leaning forward to protest against Smoker's decision. Sabo reaches for a square device in his pocket and Luffy immediately shuts up. Sabo, on the other hand, keeps politely smiling, or at least tries to; the look on Luffy's face is absolutely adorable, even if his little brother is almost brimming with tears.

"Understood. We'll see to it that Luffy attends these counseling sessions." Sabo says.

"Good to know," Smoker says. He pulls out the flier of the counseling session and gives it to Luffy. But, Ace immediately snatches the paper before Luffy can touch it with his hand. Although Sabo casts a warning glare at his other brother, Smoker doesn't seem to be fazed. "I'll see you around, Outlook, Portgas, Luffy."

Ace turns his head at Smoker, bearing a heated look that normally sends people scurrying with their tails between their legs. He grabs Luffy by the wrist and pulls their little brother to the exit. Smoker stares questioningly at Ace's behavior - never has the school heard of Ace treating his little brother so roughly - and looks at Sabo for answers.

However, Sabo only shrugs, feigning an innocent ignorance when he fully knows about Ace's peeves. He bids Smoker a goodbye and leaves the office.

Ace and Luffy are nowhere to be seen.

Sabo smirks. As if he'll never know where his brothers have gone to.

**.**

A few steps away from Smoker's office and vicinity, Ace has Luffy pinned against the wall, intent in claiming his little brother's petite mouth with his tongue. He doesn't stop when Luffy starts moaning for air or when he hears heavy footsteps in the vicinity. All he's thinking about is the way Smoker calls his little brother with his first name when that right only belongs to them.

He growls under his breath and kisses his little brother with more force. He tucks his knee in between Luffy's legs as he nibbles on Luffy's tongue. When Luffy starts gasping more forcefully, Ace pulls out of his little brother's mouth and licks the saliva that's dribbling on the latter's chin. Behind him, Sabo lets out a chuckle, obviously enjoying Luffy's harsh pants and red face.

Ace moves towards Luffy's ear and blows. "You've really done it this time, Lu. Now, you're going to spend less time with us. And after we've planned for so many things with you, too," He enjoys the helpless squeak as he lifts his knee higher, barely touching his little brother's crotch. Even with layers of clothing, Ace can feel the strong vibrations of the egg vibrator inside Luffy's ass.

"I-I'm s-so-rreehh...ple-pleash, no more," Luffy whispers. His eyes turn to Sabo to utter the same apology, but Ace holds both of his cheeks with one hand to turn Luffy's head to him.

"Look at me, only _me_ ," Then, Ace kisses his younger brother again with a newfound hunger for Luffy's taste.

**.**

"Come on, Ace. We can do that inside the Student Council room," Sabo says. He pulls the square device from his pocket and flicks a small switch upwards. In an instant, Luffy lets out a loud gasp, arching his back in a beautiful crescent curvature. He then slumps against Ace, looking and sounding so desperate for friction against his lower body. Ace lets his little brother rub against his thighs for a minute before sweeping Luffy off his feet and into his arms.

Luffy moans in protest, but Ace drowns them with a sloppy kiss. Their little brother isn't the only one who's dying to be touched.

Sabo is really quite thankful that he decided to run for Student President last year. Not only does he have the avenue to further his skills and help people, he also has this sweet room as his hang-out spot. Of course, the office is intended for work and meetings, but Sabo is the President and he can do whatever the hell he wants.

There is a note attached on the door - from Koala, Sabo reads. Apparently, the rest of the Council members have finished their work and already headed home. Sabo doesn't even bother to hide his excitement as he lets his brothers in first. He locks the door behind them as Ace sets Luffy to the couches to close the blinds of the office. Without his brothers' warmth, Luffy pulls Koala's favorite pillow and humps on it.

"Aw, you poor thing," Sabo says, but his tone is devoid of concern or pity. With his fingertips, he traces Luffy's nape, to his spine and down to the swell of his buttocks. Luffy sticks his ass expectantly, but Sabo isn't in the mood for giving it easy today.

After all, they are 'disciplining' Luffy.

"Sabo...Sabo..." Luffy says, his voice as meek as a kitten's. Sabo puts the vibrator to the highest setting, allowing Luffy to succumb entirely to pressure. Luffy lets a loud moan and Sabo's cock twitches against his pants.

"What was that, Lu?" Sabo asks, delighted to see how beautiful Luffy looks when he's desperate for his brothers' touch. Luffy only grumbles; he pulls Sabo to the couch and lays on top of him. Sabo gasps in excitement when Luffy almost tears Sabo's pants and boxers open and takes a deep sniff of his older brother's musk from the groin. Then, he takes his big brother's cock, whole.

Since he was 12 years old, Luffy already knows how Sabo likes his dick sucked off. Licking the tip, the shaft, the balls, then slowly easing back to the tip and completely engulfs the cock in one swoop. Hands on his abs, his thighs, his balls, and then on his shaft when the mouth is tired and needs to breathe. Sabo knows that little brothers shouldn't be this skilled with their tongue, but hey, it's Luffy who wanted to suck them first.

"Couldn't you two have waited before I closed all the stupid blinds?" Ace says, miffed. The Student Council Room has a lot of bay windows, which gives the whole room a lavish feel. But, with their activities for today, the windows are nothing but a nuisance.

Sabo shrugs, intending to ignore Ace's annoyance over Luffy's divine tongue. But, Luffy gives one last lick, from the base of his dick towards his deep slit, and tilts his head towards Ace. "I-in me?"

Something glints inside Ace's unreadable eyes as he approaches his two brothers with swift strides. "Not yet, baby brother," he says, palming Luffy's round ass in such a sensual manner that Luffy whimpers in ecstasy. "We're disciplining you, remember?"

"Which reminds me," Ace adds. The couch dips as Ace joins them, his dick so noticeable on the confinement of his pants. He suddenly squeezes Luffy's ass tight, making sure that one of his fingers are pressing against the vibrator. "It's time for your punishment."

**.**

Ace snorts when Sabo gives him a glare. It's not Ace's fault that Sabo is getting the blue ball treatment; he's being lovey-dovey to Luffy, and they're not supposed to be soft towards their little brother today in the first place.

Their little brother, familiar with Ace's preferred method of punishment, struggles to take off his pants and boxers, which are now soaking wet from sweat and cum. The chain of the vibrator slips from his pants and drops on his thigh, which Ace can't help but admire since its silver color contrasts with his skin. Luffy's dick is red, stiff, and covered with dried and wet cum. Ace slides a thumb across the slit and Luffy lets a quiet scream as he cums.

"Come here," he demands. When Luffy doesn't move during his post-ejaculation euphoria, Ace pulls his little brother onto his lap. Ace makes sure that Luffy is lying on his stomach with his butt raised towards Sabo. While Sabo likes to masturbate on Luffy's erotic expressions, it doesn't stop his other brother from masturbating on what comes next.

With the vibrator still on, Ace slaps Luffy's left ask cheek, hard, causing his little brother to gasp in a mix of pain and pleasure. Ace brings another slap, and another, and another until Luffy's ass is red and sore. Sabo is already gripping the base of his dick to stop cumming from the sight and Ace finds it harder to breathe when he can feel Luffy's half-hard dick on his leg.

"Are you going to cause trouble again during class?" Ace asks as he strokes Luffy's hair in comfort. Luffy vigorously nods.

"Are you going to try and calm yourself when you feel overexcited from sports?" Once again, Luffy nods, and Ace has to hold Luffy still to prevent him from rubbing on his leg.

"Good boy," Ace says, ruffling Luffy's hair. Luffy pulls his hands off his hair, slides them across his cheeks, and kisses his fingers. He slides his tongue in-between his index and middle fingers before putting them into his mouth. All the while staring at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Reward?" And something breaks inside of him.

Beside him, Sabo breathes heavily. Something must've broken inside him, too. "Of course, of course," he reaches for the chain of the vibrator and pulls it out of Luffy's ass, slowly. Luffy whimpers from the loss and Sabo shares a look with Ace.

God, Sabo is attractive, the kind that makes your heart flutter and makes you feel the need hide your blush. But if he's like this, controlling, sadistic, and absolutely focused on pleasure, Ace almost wants to lose control over his lust. And there's only one person who can be the subject of his ardor.

"Ah-ceh...Shab-bo..." Luffy says in between his licks. Ace pulls his fingers from Luffy's mouths and makes his little brother sit up. Immediately, Sabo claims Luffy's lips for a bruising kiss, while Ace puts his wet fingers over Luffy's slightly loose hole. When Luffy shivers, Ace bites on his nape.

"Do you want your big brothers to fill you up, hm?" Sabo asks, licking a drop of blood after biting Luffy's lower lip. Luffy struggles to answer when Ace inserts two fingers in one go, already reaching the spot that makes Luffy see stars.

"Y-es, yes!" Ace starts making gentle circular motions on Luffy's prostate, before adding pressure on his fingertips. "M-more, more!" In response, Ace adds another two fingers and his little brother starts fucking himself on his fingers.

Ace growls in satisfaction before diving into Luffy's neck to make a choker of love bites.

**.**

Sabo and Ace have a rule against putting hickeys on Luffy. Their relationship is supposed to a secret, and he's pretty sure Koala will kill him when she discovers they've been doing it inside the office. But, seeing the dark and feral expression that Ace only shows around him and Luffy, Sabo is willing to make an exception.

"As you wish, dear little brother," Sabo makes a trail of kisses from his chest down to his groin. He pauses at Luffy's dick, watching in delight as Ace's fingers disappear into Luffy's body. Sabo plants a kiss on the slit before hollowing his cheeks to allow Luffy to fuck him in the mouth.

He teases Luffy by swallowing the tip, then the whole shaft, then back at the tip. He makes sure to swirl around the tip, sliding his tongue over the veins and sensitive spots of Luffy's cock. When Ace starts thrusting his fingers in time for Luffy's ruts, Sabo bobs his head to match Luffy's rhythm.

"So close! So close!" Sabo can feel Luffy's precum on his tongue, and knowing Luffy, their little brother is already clenching hard on Ace's fingers. But, as soon as Luffy is ready to come, he grips the base of Luffy's cock tightly as he pulls out from Luffy's dick with an obscene pop.

Luffy gasps in surprise. "Wha- wha- !"

"Seems like you're ready," Sabo says. He then turns to Ace who strokes their little brother's hips and thighs lovingly. But the look on Ace's face, however; it's clear that Ace has no gentle intentions. "Ace?"

"Come on, Lu. Get up." Ace leads Luffy to Sabo's table and lays on his stomach. He positions himself at the other end, stroking himself against the cleavage of Luffy's ass.

As Ace busies himself with pleasure, Sabo seizes Luffy's wrists and binds them with his necktie. Luffy tries to wiggle free, but Sabo shushes him. He places his dick in front of his baby brother, who opens his mouth in response. Sabo almost wants to cum on his face, but he's pretty sure Luffy will get cranky for that.

"Ready?" Sabo asks, which is proven useless when he and Ace thrust their dicks without waiting for a reply.

There is no more gentleness or consideration, Sabo thinks. As his shaft rubs against Luffy's tongue and his cheeks, thrusting as far as the back of Luffy's throat, he is in bliss. The sweet sounds of Luffy's gasps and moans on his dick, the scent of sweat, cum, and sex, and the love-stricken expression that screams _More, more, give me more, yes, yes!_ on his little brother's face - it's driving Sabo crazy!

"Do you like that Luffy? Do you like how your big brothers are abusing your body?" At the other end, Ace is gripping Luffy's ass so tightly that his nails have marked their little brother's soft skin. But, Luffy sounds like he doesn't mind; of course, he doesn't, with the way Ace alternates his thrust in a delicious rhythm.

"Of course you love it! You're such a dirty boy, always getting in trouble. Ah, maybe the reason you're always getting in trouble is that you want your brothers to punish you, to use you like this," Sabo snakes his hands on Luffy's hair and grips in tightly. He uses it as a leverage as he thrusts faster. Luffy winces and gasps, but doesn't make a sound of protest.

Luffy takes a quick inhale through his nose, and not long after, there is a puddle of white under the table.

**.**

Luffy won't walk properly for days after Ace is done with him.

His thrusts have become erratic as he allows himself to drown in the pleasure of Luffy's body. Every muffled moan and gasp goes straightly to his dick that hurries to bury inside Luffy's heat, to his hands that are bruising around his brother's buttocks. He feels his brother clenching around him as Luffy comes, but that doesn't make him stop. Rather, Ace is solely focused on reaching completion as their first task of making Luffy cum is already done.

Sabo's table groans and squeaks with each of his thrust, and he hopes it won't break after they're done with sex. Unsatisfied with their current angle, he twists Luffy's body to lie partially on his side and brings one of his legs over his shoulder, all the while Luffy is still sucking on Sabo's dick. Thankfully, their little brother is flexible given his long history as a gymnast. Apparently, Luffy likes this angle better as he screams and clenches more tightly around Ace's dick.

"God, you're so beautiful," he hears Sabo say. Apparently, Sabo has taken his dick out as Luffy starts screaming.

" -pwah! Yes, Ace, yes! There, there, d-deeper, deeper, ah, fill me up, fill me up, fill me up!" Luffy's dick is half-hard again, though red from cumming so much. This sight, along with his brother's sweet moans, threatens to unravel the coil on his stomach. But, what finally makes him cum is Sabo shoving his dick back into Luffy's mouth and cums there.

Ace doesn't let go of Luffy's legs, nor does he notice that Luffy has cum yet again. He focuses on the feeling of his cum traveling inside Luffy's insides, marking him up like no-one else has ever before. Even when his cum starts leaking out of Luffy's hole and his dick has gone flaccid, he doesn't pull out yet. He first makes a hickey on Luffy's leg, as if the bite marks all over his little brother is not enough.

Hmph. As if it will ever be because of the people who are seeking this kind of affection from his little brother.

He finally pulls out and unties Luffy's hands when Sabo pulls out, helping Luffy swallow all of his cum. Then, they let their little brother lie still on the table, who is still dazed after having mindblowing sex. Ace fixes his trousers and Sabo motions for them to clean-up. There shouldn't be any trace of their activity in the office when they're done.

Ace looks at the wall clock of the office and grimaces. The school will be closing in five minutes. They should be leaving right now if they want to avoid any curious security guards.

"Ace...Sabo..." Luffy murmurs. Ace tries to worry about how hoarse Luffy's voice sounds. But, the smile on Luffy's face is enough to quell all his worries away.

"Yeah?"

"Love you both..." Then, Luffy drifts to sleep.

Ace and Sabo share a look of understanding. While they have the upper hand in sex, Luffy is the one who has them wrapped around his lithe fingers.

**.**

The next week, Sabo is hunched over his desk, working on the paperwork that he forgot to do last Friday. Koala has scolded him about it and Hack gave him a cup of tea to soothe his nerves; Ace has dropped in to say that he'll be picking up Luffy from his scheduled counseling session.

With the memories of their rendezvous still fresh in his mind, Sabo can't help but feel the incoming wave of arousal in his groin. It's really hard to keep focused and professional when you're working in the same spot where they fucked Luffy to tears. However, he isn't a horny teenager like Ace sees him to be. Sabo _can_ control himself.

"You okay, Sabo? Your face is flushed," Koala asks. She has a habit of clutching her favorite pillow when she's concerned. But, since Ace had brought the pillow home ("It smells of Luffy," Ace says), Sabo should be buying her a new one.

"Ah, it's nothing." He says though it doesn't faze the concern on Koala's face.

"I'll get you snack from the canteen. Anything you'd like?"

"A burger would do fine, thanks." He takes the cup of tea that Hack made for him and drink.

When he hears the door creak open, Koala lets out a piercing shriek.

"EW! There is a vibrator on the floor!"

Sabo chokes on his drink.


End file.
